L'année la plus chaude de tous les temps
by Iboubou
Summary: Tu n'as pas compris Percy ? Je te les laisse, les filles.


Petit OS inspiré de _L'année la plus chaude de tout les temps_ de Raphaël.

Alors, d'après le clip, c'est une chanson qui parlerait plutôt de tension sexuelle mais perso, je me suis toujours imaginée un enfant qui entends ses parents se disputer ou, pour faire plus joyeux, un enfant qui entends un de ses parents se faire battre par l'autre.

Oui, je suis quelqu'un de très joyeuse dans la vie !

En tout cas, j'espère que ces quelques mots vous plairont et puis je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

Lucy regarde le plafond de sa chambre. Enfin, disons qu'elle essaye d'apercevoir le plafond de sa chambre, parce que sa chambre est plongée dans le noir. Oui, parce que Lucy est grande, elle a eu dix ans en décembre, donc elle n'a plus peur du noir. C'est son père qui lui a dit : quand on a un âge avec deux chiffres, on n'a plus peur du noir et on dort seule dans sa chambre.

Les voix de ses parents grondent dans le salon aussi fort qu'un orage et des portes claquent. Un meuble racle le sol. Sa mère crie si fort. Elle crie des mots que son père déteste, sauf que quand c'est sa mère qui les dit, elle n'est pas punie, elle.

La porte de sa chambre s'entrouvre et le faisceau de lumière douce du couloir l'éblouit.

« Lucy ? Tu dors ? »

Elle se redresse sur les coudes et observe la silhouette de sa sœur qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

« Non.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

\- D'accord, mais on ferme la porte.

\- Mais j'ai peur du noir…

\- Tu as dix ans, Molly. »

Lucy avait conclu d'une voix lasse en se laissant retomber sur le matelas en plume d'hippogriffes. Sa sœur sembla hésiter, jetant des regards inquiets vers le bout du couloir d'où claquaient les voix. Et puis finalement, la porte se referme et les petits pas feutrés frottent contre la moquette. Molly se glisse contre Lucy, son vieux nounours entre les bras.

Lucy se tourne vers elle bien qu'elles ne se voient pas. Lucy a dix ans mais elle aime bien dormir avec sa sœur. Elle fait moins de cauchemars.

Un bris de verre. Lucy se recroqueville dans le noir, Molly gémit. Les voix s'approchent de leur chambre.

« Tu fais quoi Audrey ?

\- Je m'en vais. C'est fini !

\- Tu t'en vas ? C'est la meilleure, ça ! Et tu t'en vas où, hein ? Il est presque minuit !

\- Loin de toi ! »

Le rire de leur père raisonne. Perce son cœur.

« Je m'en vais loin. » sanglote Audrey. « Je suis différente de toi. Je n'ai jamais fait partie de ton monde. Tu te demandes pourquoi je ne suis jamais là, hein ?! C'est parce qu'ici, j'étouffe !

\- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! Tous les efforts qu'on a faits pour que tu puisses vivre tes rêves ? Et ça ne te convient toujours pas ?!

\- Non, non Percy ! ça ne me convient pas parce que je ne t'aime plus, tu m'entends ? »

Le silence revient. Lucy a mal. Elle sait que Molly aussi parce qu'elle l'entend pleurer. Mais elle, elle n'a pas envie de pleurer. Ses yeux sont secs alors qu'elle fixe l'obscurité. Son père et sa mère se disputent souvent, ce n'est pas très grave.

« Pars si tu veux. Mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas mes filles.

\- Tu n'as pas compris Percy ? Je te les laisse, les filles. »

Le silence s'éternise, troublé uniquement par le claquement des talons de sa mère qui font un peu trembler le sol de leur maison.

« Tu vas abandonner nos filles ?

\- Ce ne sont plus mes filles depuis des années.

\- A qui la faute, tu es toujours absente ! Ce n'est pas en fuyant que ça va s'arranger !

\- Ce ne sont plus mes filles parce que, dans les médias, je n'ai pas de filles, Percy ! Je n'ai pas de filles et je n'ai pas de mari ! Parce que tu n'existes pas et que les filles non plus n'existent pas ! Que dirait les médias, hein ?! Surtout, ne mettons pas en péril le secret magique ! Ne transgressons pas les règles bien-aimées de Monsieur Percy Weasley ! »

De nouveau, plus un bruit. L'œil de la tempête. Molly sanglote silencieusement.

« Maman va vraiment partir ? chuchote-t-elle entre ses larmes.

\- Mais non, tu sais bien que quand les adultes se disputent, ils disent n'importe quoi.

\- Lucy, Maman a dit qu'elle allait partir sans nous… On fait comment sans Maman ? »

Lucy se lève. Elle veut aller chercher sa mère et son père pour qu'ils expliquent à Molly qu'ils racontent des bêtises. Parce qu'elle, elle ne sait pas quoi dire pour réconforter Molly, et elle n'aime pas non plus quand Molly est triste.

« Qu'est ce qu'elles vont devenir sans leur mère ? Tu songes à ça ? »

La voix de son père s'est calmée. Lucy songe qu'elle préfère l'entendre crier.

« Elles n'ont pas besoin de moi. Elles sont grandes.

\- Elles n'ont que dix ans.

\- Elles ne m'aiment pas.

\- Audrey, enfin…

\- Elles ne m'ont jamais aimé, Percy. Bébé, je n'arrivais jamais à les calmer ! »

En fait, c'était faux. Sa mère n'était pas souvent là, mais quand elle l'était, Lucy faisait toujours tout pour passer du temps avec elle. Molly aussi d'ailleurs.

« Tu es aveuglée. Tu as envie de partir et tu rejettes la faute sur elles pour ne pas…

\- Je ne rejette pas la faute sur elles. C'est moi le problème, Percy. Je suis incapable d'aimer mes filles. Tout le monde les trouve mignonnes, tout le monde les trouve adorables, intelligentes, drôles… Mais moi je ne les aime pas. »

Lucy clenche la poignée. Ses parents tournent la tête vers elle. Son père est pâle, sa mère pleure. Puis sa mère secoue la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux baissés, comme lorsque Lucy ou Molly font une bêtise et qu'elle est agacée. Juste avant de prendre sa valise et de s'en aller sans un au revoir, sans un regard.

Lucy voit son père s'effondrer. Elle ne pleure pas. Elle est la seule à ne pas pleurer.

Mais elle pleure de l'intérieur, c'est juste que ça ne veut pas sortir.

C'est pour ça que sa mère part sans elle ?

* * *

J'aime beaucoup développer le personnage de Lucy donc si vous voulez en savoir un peu plus sur elle, je vous invite à aller lire Twelve years of Lucy qui se passe 18 ans après cet OS.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si c'était court. N"hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! :3

Pleins de bisous !


End file.
